Momotaros Wants A Fight
by MonkeyJb1988
Summary: Momotaros has been left out of fighting as Den-O. When He gets his chance, will he goo to far? Part of the Description Series..
1. The Main Story

The red Imagin was stomping across the dining car in anger.

"Where does Ryotaro get off picking the brat over me?!" Momotaros asked. "Doesn't he know how long it's been since I've had a good rampage!?" he finished, rubbing his head and two horns in frustration.

"A fish doesn't live long flopping carelessly on land, sempai." Urataros said. The blue Imagin was writing down a few ideas for poems to tell "some lucky ladies" as Momotaros looked at him with absolute hatred.

"Now is not the time for one of your half-baked fish sayings, and it's never the time when you're referring to me with them!" Momotaros shouted, grabbing Urataros' smooth head and shaking it. A punch in Momotaros' black eyes got Urataros free.

"Have you ever stopped to consider Ryotaro doesn't use you often is because you can't control yourself?" the young woman who hit him said as she rubbed her fist.

"No Hana, I haven't." Momotaros said to the woman as she snatched Urataros' notebook. "I _have_ considered how many times I've saved his scrawny behind. Kintaros, help me out here!"

The yellow Imagin was no help, having fallen asleep. He was so sound asleep, he hadn't noticed Momotaros ranting and stomping or the fact, in his rampage, that Momotaros left his coffee cup hanging on his one black horn.

Momotaros sat down in a huff, keeping an ear out for any sign Ryotaro needed switching. The others, including the dining car attendant Naomi, watched him in anticipation of another outburst. As it turned out, what they should've been anticipating was a purple Imagin coming out of thin air and falling on his feline like face.

"That didn't go well." Ryutaros said.

_Momotaros, I need you._ Ryotaro's voice shouted in the car.

Momotaros wanted to say no. He wanted to let Ryotaro struggle a bit as punishment for holding out on him too long.

Too bad Momotaros also wanted a good fight. He ran towards the wall, used Ryutaros as a jumping board and disappeared from the train.

The next thing he saw was the Cockroach Imagin through Ryotaro's eyes. Momotaros waited as the red pieces of Sword Form formed on the black and white suit. The chest piece, shoulder pads and, finally, the rounded visor that was elongated into points over the top half of his helmet attached themselves to the suit and Momotaros knew he was in complete control.

"I've… ARRIVED!" Momotaros said. "From start to finish, I'm at a climax."

He grabbed his sword and attacked the Imagin with the ferocity he was holding in for so long. One slash knocked the cockroach flying over a building. Momotaros ran around the building, using his running to build up the momentum of his favorite attack.

"My Hissatsu Attack… Part 1." said a slightly nostalgic Momotaros as he raised his sword. He swung, his sword connecting with the Cockroach Imagin. It never hit the ground as it exploded. Momotaros shot past the Imagin as it exploded and wished there was someone with a camera to get what he knew was an awesome image.

"Oh, that was great!" Momotaros shouted as he removed the belt, leaving just him possessing Ryotaro. Momotaros screamed in excitement but he was drowned out by a little boy crying.

"Hey, quit crying." Momotaros said. "I'm trying to celebrate a beautiful fight."

The child responded by crying louder. Momotaros tried to ignore it but was quickly irritated.

_Momotaros, calm down. He's just scared._ Ryotaro said.

"I said stop crying!" Momotaros shouted, going up to the boy. At that moment, the boy's mother came by.

"Don't you dear hurt my son." the mom yelled as she ran towards the two.

"I wasn't going to hurt him." Momotaros said. "At least not worse than he'd get seeing your baggy face."

That was a huge mistake as the woman looked at the Momotaros-possessed Ryotaro in shock… then with fury. One deliberately aimed kick and… well, Momotaros and Ryotaro weren't going to go horseback riding anytime soon.

"Now look what you did!" Hana said as she smacked Momotaros on the head.

"AH! Don't do that! I already hurt." Momotaros said.

"The difference is that Ryotaro didn't feel that." Hana said.

"That mother must've been super strong to have hurt Momotaros so much." Kintaros said. "Her strength made you cry."

"SHUT UP BEAR!" Momotaros said.

Momotaros was lying down on one of the dining car's benches, an ice bag on his front. Naomi was making him a pudding while the other Imagin went about their business: Kintaros sleeping, Urataros reading, and Ryutaros playing… specifically, bouncing a ball… and looking at Momotaros with evil glee.

Urataros saw the malevolent glee, which Ryutaros felt and returned the gaze. Urataros nodded with a smirk. Trying to appear from looking too happy, Ryutaros continued bouncing his ball and walking towards Momotaros. Because this was not the first time he met Ryutaros, Momotaros eyed him with suspicion. Ryutaros just kept bouncing until he knew he was at the spot where, if he bounced the ball super hard, it would land on a spot that would give the biggest reaction. He bounced it super hard.

_*Boing*_

_ *Boing*_

_ *Thud*_

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Momotaros yelled.

What happened next was what could conservatively be called an Imagin Melee. Momotaros attacked Ryutaros, shouting the vilest obscenities he could think of. The fighting soon disturbed, then involved, Urataros and Kintaros and it only took the effort of Hana to separate them into separate corners. She did this while pouring soap in Momotaros' mouth to teach him about swearing. Soon, peace returned as Hana sat down and rubbed her temples.

It was only then did she notice Kintaros hiccupping bubbles.


	2. Momotaros test

Ryotaro looked in horror at the red creature in front of him. It walked like a human but his appearance was demonic. On his bald head were two all black eyes, a small fanged mouth, and two red horns that curved from his forehead upwards. He was fairly muscular and had black markings over his chest, forearms, and shins.

"Henshin." Ryotaro said, pressing the red button on his belt.

_Sword Form_

All of a sudden, armor formed around him. It was mostly black, with white on the round shoulders and top of the chest. The round helmet was white with two round black eye visors. On the helmet and chest was a thin gray train track.

Before Ryotaro can comprehend all of this, he felt Momotaros possess him. As soon as Momotaros entered his body, red pieces appeared before him. A red angular chest piece, with two pointy extensions that covered his shoulders, attached itself to his chest. Finally, a red peach-shaped visor, elongated on the top, travelled on the helmet's train track from behind his head until they reached his eyes. At that point, they split into two, a visor for each eye. The transformation was complete.

"I've… ARRIVED!" Den-O said.


	3. Urataros test

Hana, Momotaros, and Naomi looked at the new arrival with distrust. He was smooth and blue all over. There was a yellowish-orange circle on his chest, the same as his eyes and thin black lines all over, like indents on a turtle's shell. His head was smooth, with just a hint of a point, and turned up in the back like he was wearing a shell helmet. He had a face of a turtle, yellowish-orange eyes looking back at the others as he sipped his coffee, seemingly enjoying the attention.

"Henshin." Ryotaro said, pressing his belt's blue button.

_Rod Form_

The black and white armor formed around him.

Urataros possessed Ryotaro, with blue armor pieces forming around him. First a rounded chest piece, with orange on it, attached itself with the blue shoulder pads coming next. Then a blue visor with round orange eyes on it and gray antennas on the side traveled the gray track over the helmet until they reached his eyes and attached.

"Mind if I reel you in?" Den-O said.


	4. Kintaros test

Kintaros came out of his contract holder fully formed. He was extremely muscular, a dark yellow and black. He had a white fur collar that extended into two thick patches down his chest. His head was yellow on the bottom and black on the top, save for a yellow slit for eyes, with a single black horn on his forehead.

"Henshin." Ryotaro said, pressing the yellow button on his belt.

_Axe Form_

After the black and white armor formed and Kintaros took over, thick yellow pieces appeared. A broad black piece attached itself to Den-O's chest. Two yellow pieces went on the shoulders. Finally a yellow diamond shaped visor, wider than it was tall, with an axe blade down the middle went on the helmet's train track and attached itself to serve as a visor. The Kintaros possessed Ryotaro looked through two slits in the yellow diamond at the parrot Imagin.

"My strength has made you cry." Den-O said.


	5. Ryuutaros test

The three Imagin tried to stop the purple newcomer from dancing around. Ryutaros had a feline face, with two pointy ears on top of his head and two long yellow fangs coming out of his lower mouth making a "v" shape on his face. He had a long light-purple ponytail and wore a dark purple trench coat. His white hands slapped any Imagin who got close enough until Momotaros grabbed his legs and pulled him down.

"Henshin." Ryotaro said, pressing the purple button.

_Gun Form_

Ryutaros jumped into Ryotaro's body just before the black and white under-armor formed. When it was done, armor pieces formed. A pointed silver pad attached to each shoulder, followed by a Y-shaped purple piece attaching to his chest. A smaller version of that purple piece traveled Den-O's helmet train track, becoming his visor.

"Mind if I beat you?" Den-O asked. "Can't hear you."


	6. A Doubly Special Guest test

Shotaro picked himself from the ground and looked at the monster made from the Mastodon Memory. He dusted off his Windsor fedora and placed it on his head, looking at the monster with cool indifference. He took out the silver belt with the W Driver on the front. He held it to his stomach where the belt attached itself.

"Philip, let's go." Shotaro said, his words reaching his partner's mind through the belt.

_Always, Shotaro._ Philip said back telepathically from his room at the office. He took out his Cyclone Memory while Shotaro grabbed his Joker Memory.

"Henshin." both shouted while clicking their Memories. Philip inserted his into the right side slot of the belt, where it disappeared. Philip fainted, his essence going to Shotaro with the Memory.

When the Cyclone Memory appeared in the right slot of Shotaro's belt, he pushed it down and inserted the Joker Memory into the other slot. He then grabbed both slots and separated them, turning the W Driver into a "w" shape.

When he did that, black and green shards appeared around him as black markings appeared on his face. The shards formed themselves into a suit over him. The right/Cyclone side was green while the left/Joker side was black. A blusih-silver line separated the two, with similarly colored lines served as the cuffs on his gloves and boots. A silver "w" shaped piece sat above the two red circles serving as the visor.

"Now, count up your crimes." Kamen Rider W said with both Shotaro and Philip's voice.


End file.
